


Silk

by Rainripple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Vaseraga is in the middle of a party but Ilsa thinks they could make his birthday even better by literally wrapping Eustace up like a present.
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> God I finally finished this wip I have no idea how long I've had this floating around for. Really I should have been doing work but I was in the mood to write porn so here you go. Comments much appreciated!

Ilsa ties the last knot before stepping back from the bed, whistling at her handiwork. “Wow, look at you.”

Well, Eustace can’t actually do that right now because he’s blindfolded but he can at least feel the coolness of the yellow ribbons resting against his skin. Starting from his shoulders, a single ribbon frames his chest, crisscrossing across his stomach before looping around his thighs. Separate ones are wrapped around his neck and pelvis, complete with obnoxiously large bows. The latter he personally thinks is unnecessary since it’s not like it gives him that much more modesty (“it’ll really make him feel like he’s unwrapping a present though!”) but it was hardly anything worth complaining about. His arms are cocked at right angles behind his back with the forearms secured together. The only thing not wrapped in ribbons are his ankles which are instead separated with use of a spreader bar.

“So, is everything alright? Nothing too tight?”

Eustace tests his restraints. The knots hold firm but the bindings are not so tight that they risk cutting off his circulation. “No. This is fine.”

“I’ll be back in a few then.”

He hears a click as the door shuts and locks. The sounds of Ilsa’s heels clicking against the floor quickly fades away, leaving Eustace in the peace and quiet of his room.

Vaseraga’s party is still going on on the top floors of the Grandcypher but it’s distant enough that any sound from there is either not audible or minimal. Eustace shifts himself into a slightly more comfortable position, questioning how he let himself be convinced into doing this. In his opinion, the presents and the party were more than sufficient but Ilsa claimed this would be a nice finishing touch. Well, he figures he doesn’t have too much to lose if this goes wrong. This is hardly the first time he’s been naked in front of him before and Vaseraga’s not the type to go tell others about these sorts of things.

It’s not long before he can hear Ilsa’s heels again and the heavier thud of Vaseraga’s boots.

“What’s so important that you have to drag me away from my own party?”

“Oh you’ll see.”

They stop outside for a moment, discussing something a little too quietly for Eustace to properly make out. Then suddenly, the door bursts open, Ilsa cheerfully saying “Have fun!” before shutting it again as fast as she opened it.

Eustace straightens his posture a little, waiting expectantly for some sort of comment. He frowns when Vaseraga stays suspiciously quiet.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ah. Nothing.” The claws on Vaseraga’s shoes scratch against the floor as he awkwardly shuffles his feet. “I- You-” He takes in a breath to compose himself. “You look very nice.”

There’s a nervous laugh tacked onto the end of that sentence and Eustace lets out a relieved huff, content that he at least wasn’t silent out of disappointment. “Well? Are you just going to stand over there for the rest of the night?” He rolls his shoulder as a makeshift attempt to beckon him forwards.

Vaseraga approaches the bed until he’s so close Eustace can feel the heat radiating from him. He shivers slightly at the feel of cold metal touching his skin, gauntlet directly above where his heart thumps in anticipation.

“Like what you see?”

“Yes. Very much,” Vaseraga mutters quietly, slightly in awe as he traces along the edges of the ribbons. “These suit you.”

“Is that so?”

Vaseraga takes his hands off of him for just a moment before they return, this time with no gauntlets. He kisses Eustace’s exposed skin in an almost reverent manner, insistent on showing his appreciation.

“I am being spoilt,” Vaseraga says against Eustace’s shoulder.

“It was Ilsa’s idea. Something about how I’m better than any present.”

Vaseraga laughs softly. “She’s right. You are my husband after all.”

Eustace’s heart flutters ever so slightly at that. He smiles.

“Ah. Before I forget, Ilsa handed this to me before.”

Vaseraga pushes Eustace’s blindfold up to his forehead and shows him a small bottle. Upon inspection, it’s evidently an aphrodisiac of some sort, if the glaring pink colour didn’t make it obvious enough. Ultimately though, it doesn’t appear to contain anything suspicious or harmful.

“It’s probably a load of nothing. I am curious as to whether it does work or not though…”

“I’m fine with trying it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you to take care of me.” He adds, “Not too much or we’ll be here all night.”

Vaseraga stares thoughtfully at the bottle for a second and then pours a small amount over his fingers, holding them up for Eustace. He gives them some tentative licks, eventually taking them into his mouth to suck up the remainder. His eyes close as warm liquid runs down his throat, still mostly lucid but already feeling tingly. Vaseraga pushes the blindfold back in place after removing his fingers.

“So what am I allowed to do then?”

“Anything within the usual restrictions.”

“In that case…” He hums for a moment. “I’d like you to perform some…fellatio. If you don’t mind. I…quite liked what you were doing there.”

Eustace hears Vaseraga unzip his pants and shortly after, the head of his cock rests gently against his lips. Eustace takes the time to lick it all over like he did with his fingers, getting a feel for where everything is. Then he takes the head into his mouth and licks over the slit. He sucks for a while, retreats for a breath and then goes back down. With each cycle, he gradually takes more into his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom. Perhaps as a side effect of the potion, he somehow manages to fit some of his cock into his throat without his gag reflex activating. It’s not the whole thing but it’s more than he was expecting. Oddly comfortable too, he notes.

“Fuck…Eustace.” Vaseraga’s breath is laboured as he puts his large hands on either side of Eustace’s face. “Do you mind if I move?”

He hums around his cock in reassurance and Vaseraga groans appreciatively. The thrusts are gentle at first while he gets used to it but eventually get rougher. Eustace relaxes and swallows or licks whenever he can, finding the feeling of getting facefucked oddly pleasurable.

Vaseraga’s thumb rubs unexpectedly against the base of his ear. It catches him off guard, the resulting moan setting off a chain reaction. Vaseraga tries to pull out as he’s cumming but Eustace insists on moving with him and swallowing as much as he can anyway. To his (and the potion’s) credit, most of it does go down, Vaseraga’s thumb on his throat feeling it move with each gulp. Each shot only serves to heighten the throbbing desire that’s been gradually growing over the course of the past few minutes. By now, he’s all but certain that the aphrodisiac is genuine.

The bed dips under Vaseraga’s weight and Eustace finds himself pulled into his lap. Vaseraga’s tongue pushes into his mouth and makes him moan again, the heat of his arousal making him compliant and eager. He grinds desperately against Vaseraga’s thigh but it’s barely enough to satisfy him.

Vaseraga’s hands start wandering again. They start at his chest, rubbing at his nipples before travelling ever so slowly downwards, pausing at his abdomen where his muscles tense. Infuriatingly, they change direction at the last second and ignore his crotch in favour of stroking along his inner thighs. Eustace lets out a rather irritated huff at that though it quickly changes into a muffled whimper as even slightly shifting causes the ribbon to rub over his oversensitive skin. Vaseraga doesn’t neglect even a single inch of skin, making sure to even rub underneath the ribbons. Eustace’s patience wears thin but is rewarded in the end.

Vaseraga at last undoes the bow with a single tug and the soaked fabric is peeled away. Eustace lets out a relieved breath as fingers slip in between his folds.

“Good?” he asks, rubbing over Eustace’s clit on purpose.

“Yes…”

He’s surprised at how wet he is already. So wet in fact that Vaseraga barely has to do any probing before he can slip two fingers in at once with ease. Any stray thoughts Eustace has scatters at once when they curl in, immediately grinding down for more. Vaseraga’s free hand moves to his back now so he can lean forward to mouth along the part of Eustace’s neck not covered in ribbon. Eustace comes unexpectedly on the third finger, gasping and shaking in Vaseraga’s grip. It lasts a moment longer with Vaseraga’s continued rubbing and then Eustace slumps forward.

“Alright to keep going?” Vaseraga murmurs, kissing him gently on the side of the head.

“Yes…please, continue.”

If it wasn’t for Vaseraga gripping onto his hips, he would have immediately hilted himself the moment he felt the head of his cock pressing against his folds. Instead, the descent is a lot more controlled. He pants against Vaseraga’s neck as he’s gradually spread open, breathless by the time it’s all the way in. A hand strokes soothingly against his back as he gets used to it. Soon, Vaseraga begins to rock his hips into him. Even just that little bit of movement has him whimpering against Vaseraga’s neck.

All too soon though, he’s lifted off, whining at the loss of stimulation.

“ _Please_ …!”

The word’s barely out of his mouth before Vaseraga groans and tightens his grip. Something wet splatters against his stomach and it temporarily shocks him out of his desperation.

“Did you just…?”

“Sorry.”

He blinks in disbelief under his blindfold before snickering.

“Don’t laugh,” Vaseraga grumbles. “I was going to make you beg and then you had to go and say _that_.”

“I hope that’s not all you have in you,” Eustace teases, even as he feels the brief moment of clarity start to give way back to persistent heat.

“Of course not,” Vaseraga snorts. He finally gives Eustace’s knees a break from kneeling as Vaseraga lies him down on his back and begins removing the spreader attached to his ankles. “Just give me a few moments and then I’ll fuck you properly.”

In the meantime, Vaseraga keeps him satiated by eating him out, hips pinned with ease and legs spread out to keep him at his mercy. Eustace _writhes_ on the bed in ecstasy, hands clenched into the sheets, so consumed in pleasure that he can’t focus on anything but the feeling of Vaseraga’s tongue lapping at him and the subsequent orgasm that follows.

Vaseraga keeps his promise and slides back in soon enough. Clearly he’s just as eager as Eustace is to finally start fucking; he doesn’t waste a moment and immediately fucks into him hard and fast. A multitude of unintelligible noises escape from Eustace’s mouth. By this point he’s so oversensitive that any contact riles him up. There’s no escape from the overwhelming pleasure while he’s trapped between his restraints and Vaseraga’s warm body caging him in. At some point, Vaseraga kisses him again to muffle his loud moans. He can’t help it, not with the way Vaseraga’s cock grinds against all the sensitive spots in him with every thrust. He almost screams on a particularly hard one.

Eustace has had experience with multiple orgasms before but when he cums this time, the experience is literally unlike any he’s had before. It’s like the intensity is cranked up to a thousand; his mind whites out as he trembles his way through his release, unaware of how he clenches down on Vaseraga’s cock. Distantly, he registers the feeling of Vaseraga’s cum coating his insides before his consciousness fades away.

000

By the time Eustace comes to again, it’s still dark and he’s wrapped up in Vaseraga’s arms but all his bindings are gone and he’s at least wearing pants. Their curtains don’t completely block out the moonlight so he can just about make out his sleeping face. He stays where he is for another moment and then untangles himself so he can drink some water.

Vaseraga’s hand blindly flops into his lap. He smiles fondly and gives it a light kiss before resettling himself within his embrace. Eustace is not normally an intimate person but he makes an exception for Vaseraga.

“How are you feeling?” Vaseraga asks as he presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Fine.” Eustace can to an extent feel the vestiges of the pleasure from the last orgasm. “Did you enjoy that?”

Vaseraga’s hearty chuckle feels all the nicer with Eustace’s ear pressed against his chest. “Yes. Very much.”

“That’s good.” Eustace yawns. Exhaustion is already threatening to drag him back under.

“I didn’t go too hard on you did I?”

Eustace looks him in the eye just to make sure there’s no doubt. “You did not. I just need to rest.”

Content with his answer, Vaseraga pulls him in closer. “In that case, good night. Thanks for everything.”

Eustace closes his eyes and sighs softly, Vaseraga’s hands carding through his hair lulling him to sleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
